An Unlikely Pair
by Shadows from the Night
Summary: A girl who can't get along with her step mom and is sent to Morganville. Her dad sent her. will she ever get home? Maybe, only to be dragged back. Who falls for her? Does she fall for him back? Hint: He sometimes seems heartless. Hope you enjoy!


**_Disclaimer: Sorry if some people are out of character. i only own my oc's._**

'Great! I just had to piss off my mom! Now I'm stuck here, in the middle of fucking nowhere. _Morganville…_right.' I thought as my aunt walked into my room.

"Yes?" I asked, with a smart-ass tone.

"You know I won't tolerate that tone. Your dad sent you here to teach you some lessons. Neither of us are happy about this decision. To send you here was a bad idea. I know you'll get into trouble. People around here won't like it. I'm surprised they even allowed you to transfer here."

"Whatever. Do they have a coffee shop here?"

"Yes, please be careful. It's called Common Grounds. Be home before dark."

"Fine. Talk to you later."

"I mean it."

"I will." I hated the fact that I caved so easily.

I left the house out into the blazing sun. 'Crap! I forgot to ask her where the shop was!' I thought some more and decided to use my GPS on my phone. The phone signals sucked here. Oh, well…just means phones run slower I guess.

...

When I arrived at the coffee shop there was a goth girl behind the counter. She looked cheery-ish. Okay, Something is defiantly wrong with that. When I was at the front se asked what I wanted and I said I would like mocha, she could surprise me on the flavor.

The guy pulling shots, looked like a hippie type of guy, and seemed kind enough. He made my mocha and, my god, it was good.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said looking me straight in the eye. "May I speak with you?"

"Um…sure."

"Eve, pull shots, I'll be right back."

"Okay!"

He followed me to the table I'd picked out, while standing in line. I sat down and he sat across from me.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Yes, you're new in town correct?"

"Um…yes. I guess you could say that. I'm staying with my aunt."

"I'm aware. You see, information is passed to me quickly."

"Why?" I asked completely confused. 'He's just a coffee shop owner.'

"I have my connections. No need to worry about that now. So, what has your aunt told you about our town?"

"You never even asked me what my name was. Oh, and to answer your question… not much. Why?"

"Okay, let's back up then, shall we?"

"…Sure." I said slowly.

"What is your name?"

"Veronica."

"Do you have any nicknames?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious."

"Okay, can we go back to the other topic?"

"If that's what you want sure."

"Okay, you were saying?"

"Well, if I remember correctly I was to answer a why question. V, can I call you that?"

"Umm…sure." Creepy. That was my nickname from New York.

"Okay, V, You said, not much earlier, so what did she tell you?"

"Um… she told me where this place was and, to be home before dark. I think. That's pretty much all I remember."

"I see." He had some hidden emotion I couldn't read in those eyes.

"Why?"

"Well, there's a lot you are unaware of in this town."

Before I could ask what he meant Eve came up behind him a said "Oliver, I'm off duty, Jake is here to take my place. Talk to you later."

"See you Eve."

"Who's this?"

"This is V." he said before I had the chance to reply.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey." I told her.

"You should totally come over some time. Well, I got to go, byes!"

"Okay?" I said as she walked away.

"Who exactly was that?" I asked Oliver when she was out of hearing range.

"Eve,"

"Why does everyone wear bracelets with weird symbols on them?"

"You noticed?"

"Yeah why?"

"Are you staying here?"

"Ummm…I'm hear until my dad takes me home"

"You may not be able to leave." He said and rose to leave.

"What? Hey, wait where are you going?"

He didn't respond, he just kept walking away. The place had filled up quickly. I looked outside. It was twilight, crap. I grabbed my purse and made my way to the door. The minute I was outside I took off running. Thank god I was wearing my tennis shoes. When I looked back at the coffee shop Oliver was standing at the window watching me. I continued.

...

"You're late young lady." Said my aunt who was on the porch.

"Sorry, I was taking to someone."

"Who?"

"Umm…Oliver. Do you know him?"

"Coffee shop owner, Owns Common Grounds?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Yes, I know him. He's a good guy."

"Okay. Oh, and I'm sorry about earlier, I was just in a bad mood."

"I know, your father warned me."

"He did? When?"

"Eh, about an hour after you left."

"Did e tell you anything else?"

"Um, just that he'd pay me for takin' you in, and hat he'd send you your allowance money."

"Okay, Thanks. I'm gonna head to bed, 'kay?"

"No worries, no vamps will get you."

"What?" I looked at her with a confused look.

She laughed, and looked behind her then after looking around, deciding it was safe I guess she said, "You don't remember? You read too many books or watched to many movies. You were terrified the vamps from them would get you in your sleep."

I thought back and remembered the stage I went through when I thought they were real. Man, I was crazy when I was younger. "Can we go inside? It's a bit chilly out here."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be inside in a few. I'm waiting for someone."

"Is that him?" I asked looking at the male walking down the street.

"Yeah, now go inside, head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." there was urgency in her voice, so I listened. In my room, I was about to put on my pajamas when my aunt knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I asked

"Why don't you come out here? I'd like to introduce you to someone." She said to me through the door.

"Umm…okay."

_**I hope you liked it! Please leave your thoughts.**_


End file.
